


A Good Man

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We must put effort and energy into anything we wish to change. </p>
<p>[written for the November 1 prompt at 31-days Livejournal Community]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

"Your son is beautiful, Malfoy. I have no objections on our children spending more time with each other."  
  
  
Draco looks back at her silently. His face serious but there's relief in his eyes.  
  
  
"Thank you. From you, that means a lot."  
  
  
"How so?"  
  
  
"I was wondering if you knew about their friendship. And if you approved given his parentage and our previous relationship in school. But then I figured that you of all people wouldn't hold that against him."  
  
  
Draco pauses.  
  
  
"He has no choice on who his father is", he softly continues.  
  
  
The unspoken, _just like you didn't_ , hangs from her lips.  
  
  
Draco looks out at her garden. He looks perfectly at home in a Muggle house with a cup of tea in his hands. He's comfortably clad in a sweater and dress pants. A complete 180 from the Draco she used to know in school.  
  
  
She remembers Rose telling her about Scorpius' dad. How he apparently taught Scorpius how to appreciate Muggle inventiveness by going camping without once using an enchanted object or spell.  
  
  
"I think you are a good father, Draco. And a good man"  
  
  
Draco turns his head to look at her. His face unreadable in the shadow.  
  
  
"I've seen you. Out here in Muggle London with your family. Sometimes, by yourself. You work at a bank near my office."  
  
  
Hermione smiles.  
  
  
"For a long time, I wondered why you were there. And I think I know now. But I'd like to hear it from you, if it's alright?"  
  
  
Draco bows his head and looks up. He can't seem to meet her eyes, preferring to look at her left arm instead. Hermione doesn't move to cover it, the small silver scar is barely visible.  
  
  
"The first few weeks after the Ministry's inquiry on my loyalty during the War, I holed myself up in my room. I didn't leave for five days. I asked myself why. Why did it happen. Why did everything happen the way it was. I wanted to know why it was so bad to be a Muggleborn."  
  
  
Hermione nods for him to go on. She notices his choice of words but doesn't comment on it. She waits for him to continue.  
  
  
"I...I went away after that..."  
  
  
"I took leave from my mother and father. I got a flat in Muggle London after an adventurous day spent walking around and trying to not expose myself as a witch", Draco smiles at the fond memory.  
  
  
"I spent a year in Muggle London and I liked it. There wasn't anything bad about being Muggle."  
  
  
Hermione silently mulls over his words.  
  
  
"My whole life, I've been told that Muggles were beneath me but I've seen for myself that that isn't true", his voice is sure as he confesses.  
  
  
"Thinking that you're better than someone else is unfair."  
  
  
"My father was my role model. I wanted to be so much like him. His ideals became my ideals. And for a long time I accepted this as truth."  
  
  
"Until I saw the truth for myself."  
  
  
Draco gestures to her arm. His hand hovers over the scar. He's reaching out to touch it but at the last moment, he pulls back.  
  
  
"I think I'm changing how I think but sometimes I catch myself falling on old habits. I have to bite back a remark at the last second or actively remind myself to stop judging people."  
  
  
"But with Scorpius, I try to be better", he says with conviction.  
  
  
"I have to be more for him. So that what I am may not affect who he is."  
  
  
Hermions ponders on the lengths Draco would go to for his son. Hearing his reasons have placed him on a new light.  
  
  
Here was a man trying his best to be more. Here was a man willing to better himself for the good of his child.  
  
  
Hermione reaches out and places her hand on his left arm.  
  
  
"You're a good man, Draco Malfoy", she repeats herself.  
  
  
He covers her hand with his and gives a gentle squeeze as a small wordless thanks.


End file.
